


An Interesting Find

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [The Arcana] [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: A trip to the market provides an interesting interaction with your boyfriend.





	An Interesting Find

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the interaction for the night market in heart hunter, and made for my new posting schedule on imagine-shenanigans on tumblr!

“Is that my old loincloth that they’re selling over there?”

With a start, your eyes locked onto Muriel’s mortified expression, before following his gaze to the table a few feet to your right.

Sure enough, there was a tattered loincloth rested on the table, still stained with blood and sweat and… well, who knew what else. The seller was avidly waving his hands, boasting about the authenticity of ‘The Scourge’s Very Own Loincloth!’ You almost didn’t want to believe it, but based on the amount of people crowding around… well, there was no doubt that it was real, or at least looked real.

And the amount of zeroes on the price was… wow.

“I…” You found you couldn’t quite express exactly what you were thinking. “Wow.”

“…I don’t know where they found that.” Muriel grimaced, pulling his cloak a bit tighter to his face.

“I’m not sure, but that… sure is a lot of money.” You smiled, covering your mouth with your hand, as the other gently patted Muriel’s arm. “Let’s hurry and finish up here, and we can go home.”

“Thank you.”

You nodded, and gently grabbed Muriel’s hand, guiding him away from the table in question. All you really wanted was to look around for any good crystals anyhow, not Muriel’s old clothing. If you wanted to do that, you could have just rummaged around in his home for awhile. Or asked him - you were sure if you asked nicely enough he’d indulge you, albeit with a blush on his face.

Much like the one he was wearing right now.

“…what?”

“N-Nothing.” You stuttered, quickly looking away as you realized you’d been staring at him. A blush falling on your own cheeks, you refused to look at him as you spoke. “You just… look cute blushing.”

The silence that met you was deafening, until you heard the strangled sound that Muriel made. Turning to look at him just as his own gaze turned away, you couldn’t help but be glad that the two of you had come to the market that night.

You may not yet have found what you were looking for, but regardless, you had made an interesting find.


End file.
